the_flow_streamfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Harin
Lee Harin (이하린 ihalin) is the main female protagonist of the korean webtoons, Flow. She is currently the president of the school Yun Lee-Rang transferred to. Lee Harin is considered as one of the strongest anima user in the manhwa and is noted to have 'the strongest destructive ability' after the Four Animal Gods, shown when Hong Yul's assistant reported about Harin's training, and when the Collectors ''wanted her to join them, not only Lee Rang. Unlike most of the other characters, Ha-Rin does not harbor instant trust and respect for Lee-Rang in the beginning of the story. However, after some events, it is shown that she had began to have mutual trust between herself and Lee-Rang that soon developed into romantic feelings. Appearance Harin is shown as an elegant, graceful student at first, where Lee-Rang thought she was a 'Sheep', however, she was then shown as a tomboy who likes to tie her hair into a ponytail and uses her school uniform in the first arc of the manhwa. After the meeting with Hyun Moo, she started letting her hair go and was shown to use a variety or dresses, shirt, pants and skirts depending on the event. Harin is a beautiful girl with crimson-magenta hair which was always curling naturally right below her breasts. She also has the same colored eyes as her hair, just like the other characters in the manhwa. She has ivory skin and is quite tall, being slightly shorter than Hong Ryun. Her figure is slim and curved in the right places, Harin has perfect long slender neck, heart shaped face and sharp chin. Her looks matched Hong Ryun's, shown when Lee-Rang said they both looked good together, to Yul-Bi's disappointment. Near the end of the manhwa, Harin gained a scar under her shoulder, which soon disappeared after her death. She regained her previous appearance after Lee-Rang leapt into the past, which then became the present. Personality Harin has an explosive personality which is shown to be fearless as she has strength to back up her words. She can also be kind and caring such as times when Lee Rang was distraught when he found out about Yul-Bi and Hyun Moo. Harin can be described as impatient and wild especially when things aren't going the way she wants them to, just like the time when Ma Yu-Sung made an oath with Lee-Rang. Anima She herself had believed that she was the White Tiger, but in the end, we find out that she was just a Tiger, however she was still very strong as no other tigers were yet to be shown, also as she can control her anima really well and use all her anima's skills. (It is not clear yet how many skills exactly does her anima have). History Harin and Lee-Rang had met each other on the day of the incident when she came to the cafe with Hong Ryun, indirectly meeting Yul-Bi as well. There, Lee-Rang thought that she was dating Hong Ryun and that they looked good together. Yul-Bi refused to confess her feelings to Ryun because she too beleived that they (Harin and Hong Ryun) were close and were dating. Lee-Rang first thought she was a sheep and had interfered when Harin almost hit Hong Ryun because of the 'seed' of the competition. She blushed when he grabbed her arm. But when Lee-Rang thought he was being too direct, Harin screamed at rage shouting ''"How dare a cat (Lee-Rang)'' touch me?!" as her Tiger anima came out. She was also there when the anima ''Chaos attacked the port and saved Lee-Rang from falling down to his death. Which technically meant that Lee-Rang is on her debt, as she saved his life. School Life Arc During the School Life Arc, she was very capable and was one of the strongest team with her cousins Lee Ji-Won and Lee Da-Won as well as Hong Ryun's team. She had disagreed about the Principal's choice to put Lee-Rang on the school due to the fact that he was a 'cat'. When Lee-Rang had his first day, she had made him fight Ma Yu-Sung in order to be 'accepted' and had left them to be late. Unknown to her at first, Yu-Sung ended up doing an Oath with Lee-Rang. Relationships Love Interests Yun Lee-Rang: At the beginning, Harin did not like nor did she trust Lee-Rang whatsoever, especially because she thought he possessed the cat anima. Her rage even increased after she discovered that Lee-Rang had the White Tiger Anima all along, and that she did not have it. Later in the manhwa it was shown that she had felt some form of affection for him, such as jealousy when he kept on thinking about Yul-Bi after his reunion under the Hyun Moo's plan. In Flow: Return, Harin's feelings for Lee-Rang developed further. When Lee-Rang and Hong Ryun fought against each other, she had rushed to them, giving her cousin a hint that she did not hate Lee-Rang. During the journey there, she collected her feelings of love for Lee-Rang. Before the final battle, Harin had hugged Lee-Rang, asking him to stop fighting. She asked him what he saw in the future and he responded with the fact of him having two beautiful children with her and that the fighting had stopped. Being satisfied with the result, she sacrificed herself for him, charging towards Hyun Eun-Jo, who stabbed her. Shown from Lee-Rang leaping into the future, he saw a life where Harin and he were married and had two children. This future was a glimpse of the present dimension that Lee-Rang sacrificed himself for. In the Epilogue, Harin and Lee-Rang first met when she crashed into his motorbike. Any memory of Harin in the future was lost but there is a hint that Lee-Rang had collected his memories when he first spoke to her with a kind expression. Friends Hong-Ryun: At first, their relationship only seemed to be respect, (she was the president and him, vice). But Hong Ryun trusts her very much that he believes that she can handle the Rabbit during the fight in the library. Hong Ryun's presence to her however, is more like an obstacle as she kept on calling him 'reptile'. But it is unclear whether her thought on him are from their animal god characteristics or her true feelings. Hyun Eun-Jo : Eun Jo has been shown as a caring friend with mysterious motives for befriending Ha-Rin, in fact, his actions is shown to be romantic affection towards Ha-Rin, however it is unclear whether it is true or not. He always seemed to be near Ha Rin and knows a lot about Ha Rin. Eun Jo himself however, is loathed by Ha-Rin as she always calls him 'reptile' or 'lizard' like how she used to call Hong Ryun. However, in the case of familiarity, Eun Jo is the third closest to Ha Rin after her cousins, Lee Ji-Won and Lee Da-Won. Ha Rin herself is always quite comfortable with Eun Jo's presence at times. The Wish When Harin was 9 years old, she had wished for her to be the most loved child as her younger sibling was about to be born. This was because her parents had focused more on the baby and not her for she didn't have the anima 'White Tiger' and they thought that the baby would. She wished for her to be 'the child loved most by her parents'. But, When her wish was granted, her mother had a miscarriage and died, leaving her to be the only child loved by the only parent. Harin had always felt conflicted because of this, both about her family and about finding out that Lee-Rang, the cat she had bullied, was the awaited White Tiger. Which had initially caused her to ignore and despise him. Trivia *Harin saved Lee-Rang twice. **The second was a sacrifice of her future dimensional self. Gallery Tiger + Cat.png The Flow sketch.png Ha-rin The Flow.png Yulbi and Ha-rin.png Ha-rin Return 5.png Ha-rin Return 4.png Ha-rin Return 3.png Ha-rin Return 2.png Ha-rin Return 1.png The Flow Profiles.png Stream Harin.png The Flow Starry, starry night.png Lee Ha-rin Profile.png Ha-rin port.jpg Stream Harin.png Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Female